Total Drama Revolutions!
by XxXCrazytylerxXx
Summary: Sign up for this amazing OC story filled with friendships, love, and of course DRAMA! APPS CLOSED!
1. Application Form!

(A/N: Okay guys so I know I've let you down... But my cousin just deleted my story so I'm going to have to make a new one:( This will probably be out by the time of my second story comes out so... Expect this to come out once a week because my comp. is freaky so I'll have to do this at my library... So anyways here is the application form)

Name:

Age(15-18):

Stereotype:

Personality:

History:

Casual wear:

Pj's:

Swimming:

Sexuality:

Paired up?

If so, whom?

Alliance?

How would they act towards friends?:

Enemies:

If eliminated first what would they say?:

Before the merge?:

After the merge?:

If they won?:

How would they act toward Chef?:

Which team(Killer zombies or Screaming mutants?)

Audition tape?(Optional)

(A/N: Okay have fun peeps:) Accepting 15 people! So hurry up and be apart of this amazing OC story!


	2. The Accepted!

(A/N: Okay so I have all 16 contestants for Total Drama Revolutions! Here they are and also, if you don't get accepted I need aftermath hosts so if you want to be a aftermath host just Pm me telling me you want to be... This will also be a vote for yourself story to make things a little more intresting... Sometimes your votes will be posted just to start a little more drama hehehe... Alright here are the accepted!)

**Boys:**

**1.) **Damian McWilliamson 

2.) Sebastian Black 

3.) Jonah Micah

4.)Vincent Woodhart 

5.)Alex Brown 

6.)Bailey Little 

7.)Cameron Miracle 

8.)Matthew brown 

**Girls:**

**9.)**Geniveve Rutter (Ginny)

10.)Estelle (Stella) Wingsong 

11.)Brenda McKenzie 

12.)Milan Abrar

13.)Evelyn Song 

14.)Adalyn Patricks 

15.)Tara Flanagan.

16.) Natalie Miracle 

(A/N: Okay guys if you weren't accepted don't feel bad... I WILL have a 2nd season and I'll keep all of your apps in mind... Now I need you guys to skim through all the people who are accepted and tell me your characters friends, enemies, relationships maybe?, anything you want me to know about your person... Remember PM me these so others don't know)


	3. Episode 1

(A/N:Hey guys this is XxXCrazytylerXxX here and I am so sorry for the delay... I have had a horrible cold for the past few weeks! Now that is something haha. But not to worry this chapter will still be here hahaha! Thank you for sending in your wonderful characters and I can't wait for this to start! Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! If your characters are OOC please tell me and I will work on it immediatly... Please review! It boosts my confidence when you do... I am going to make a 2nd season so if you want to be on you need to be a good reviewer! Let me know what you think about the first episode! Here we go!Oh! And check out my other story: Total Drama Reloaded! Again! It will be taking place of Total Drama Ultimate Showdown! Enjoy!)

A young adult stood in the middle of the dock and smiled in the camera. But, this wasn't the usual host of Total Drama... It was someone who was less familiar but, he did have a fanbase. "Hi! And welcome to the fifth season of Total Drama! Fifth you ask? Well as you some of you know season 4 or Total Drama New Adventures was cancelled due to a terrible accident... The final three Nick, Tamora and Olivia were killed in a giant nuclear explosion during the final challenge... Hehehehe... Oh! That's not funny... Anyway I'm Isaiah G. Tyler and I'm dropping a new season with 16 new campers! Since my mansion was destroyed in the wreck, we'll be using Camp Wawawanakwa again! Besides the horrible camp conditions, these new campers are going to have to face each other and are going to have to brave through horrible challenges... Hahahaha... This is the new generation! This is their new life because they are legally bound by this contract... This... Is... Total... Drama... REVOLUTIONS!" The camera cuts out and shoots to the opening scene.

_**(Theme Song!)**_

"And welcome back to Total Drama REVOLUTIONS!" Isaiah yelled as the first contestant got off the boat, he was wearing a gray hoodie with a blue polo slightly peaking out the coller of the hoodie, he was wearing blue jeans and a pair of Nikes. "This is Damian McWilliamson!" Damian looked ecstatic to be at the rundown camp. Unusual, but Isaiah was used to seeing unusual. He had been with a group full of wackjobs last season. "Oh my God! I can't belive I'm seriously here! Nice to meet you! Host person!" Damian vigorously shook the hosts' hand and stood to the left of him. "Hey dude, you sure look excited..." Isaiah said akwardly as he stared at the Irish Musician. "I am! You don't know how excited I am to be here! Plus, I was on a boat for like 4 hours... So I am a little jumpy haha... I'm usually not like this..." Isaiah rolled his eyes and watched for the next boat. "Hey do you want to here some music? I can play some..." Damian said happily as he pulled out a guitar. "I'm fine..." Damian started playing some music anyway. "Stop it!" Damian put away the guitar and watched silently as the next boat pulled up.

"Hi! I'm Geniveve Rutter, but, please call me Ginny! I hate it when people call me Geniveve!" She shook Isaiah's hand and calmly stood by Damian. "Whatever Geniveve..." Ginny then got angry and threw Damian's guitar at the host. "Ow!" Isaiah fell on the ground clutching his head with his hands. "My guitar!" Damian yelled as he ran to grab it. "I'm sorry... I didn't have anything else to throw at him..." Damian just shrugged and walked back to his usual spot. "It's alright, at least it's not broken. Right?" Ginny laughed and smiled at Damian. "Yeah... I'm Ginny... What's your name?" Damian smiled back and answered. "I'm Damian." The two smiled as Isaiah got back on his feet and glared at Ginny. "If you guys don't mind... I have to introduce the next camper...!" This broke the concentration the two had fixated on each other. They looked as the next boat pulled up.

"This is Sebastian Black... The flirt of the show..." Sebastian glanced at the host and looked horrified. "Dude! What happened to you!" Sebastian pointed to a huge welt on Isaiah's temple. "Don't ask... Just watch out for Geniv-" Ginny glares at Isaiah and the host scilences. "I'm Sebastian, yourself?" He asked facing Damian. "I'm Damian..." He turns to Ginny and gives a more seductive smile. "What about you pretty lady?" Ginny smiles. "Don't try Flirt. I'm Ginny... Those charms aren't going to work on me..." Sebastian then smiles back. "We'll see..." He grabs his stuff and stands next to Damian. "Hey guys look! Another boat!" Sure enough there was another boat pulling up and a girl walked out. She wore a long floral print green shirt, dark blue jeans and black converse.

"Hey guys! What's upperz?" She walks by Isaiah and gasps. "That welt on your head! Are you okay?" Isaiah glared at the newly arrived contestant. "Do I look okay?" Stella smiled and walked past. "You actually do! Hahahaha... Besides, the massive welt on your head... " Everyone laughed as Isaiah stomped his foot on the ground... "I'm about to eliminate all of you!" Stella acted as if he didn't say anything and started to talk to Ginny. "Oh Wow!" Stella gasped as she saw Ginny's clothes. "I love your cardigan!" Ginny smiled. "Thanks!" Sebastian and Damian got in the conversation too. "I never really looked at it, Wow! It is nice!" Sebastian agreed and they had a full conversation on Ginny's purple cardigan. "Okay we get it! You like her cardigan! We're on a thirty minute schedule block you know!" Isaiah yelled at the contestants and shushed them. They surprisingly obeyed. The next boat pulled up and a guy ran out of the boat and fell onto the dock. Everyone laughed.

"Dude! Where's your shirt?" The boy fumbled to get up but finally achieved it. "I was in a hurry! I was about to be late for the van! So I rushed outside to get to the van so I forgot to put on a shirt!I'm Jonah!" Stella and Ginny snickered. And Sebastian and Damian smiled and tried to hold in a laugh but it eventually failed. "Well, at least I'm making people laugh..." He goes and stands by the girls. He reaches into his bag and pulls out a white T-Shirt and a green cardigan. "Ginny look! A green cardigan! A cardigan!" Stella pulls on Ginny's arm and bounces up and down. "It's not _that_ exciting Stella..." Ginny laughs and Stella smiles. She was glad to have made a new friend... The whole experience was just too much to take in she thought, maybe she'll be able to handle the silly host. The next boat interrupted her thoughts and she watched as a girl got out. Stella wondered if she was goth or not.

"Hi... You have a welt on your head..." Isaiah now furious pushed her over to the other contestants. "Stop talking about my face!" Brenda rolled her eyes and stood next to Sebastian... "Goth huh? Cool look!" Brenda punched him. "Sebastian dude!" Damian cried out as he helped Sebastian up. "What was that for!" Brenda looked at him and glared. "I'm not goth!" Jonah looked at the girl with a concerned expression on his face. "Here... You can stand next to us! Not those silly boys!" Stella said as she locked arms with Brenda. "What's your name?" Ginny asked. "Brenda McKenzie..." Ginny smiled at Brenda and Brenda smiled back. "I like that name..." Brenda now laughed. "Really?" Ginny reassured her. "Yeah! It's pretty..." Jonah and Stella agreed, Brenda now smiled even more. "Thanks." While they were all talking, Jonah struggled to get his shirt back on and Stella laughed at his misfortune.

"Next up we have Vincent!" The misfit got off and stood far away from the other contestants. They wondered why he wasn't as talkative as the other contestants that had arrived before him. "Hey bro! I'm Jonah! What's up?" Vincent glared at him and Jonah backed up and the rest of the contestants looked worried except for Ginny. "Come on guys, he's just shy... Come on Vincent we're all... 'Sorta' friends here... hehe..." Vincent looked away to the sky... He wasx a mysterious person... He was in a shell but Ginny had plans to get him out of it. "Okay... I'll talk to you some other time..." Ginny walked back to her spot next to Stella and smiled at Vincent. "Okay guys we've all met Vincent... Let's get on with the SHOW!" The host complained as another boat pulled up. "It's not our fault! It's the boat's fault!" Isaiah rolled his eyes as a girl walked out carrying a skateboard.

"Hey guys! What's up?" Milan had asked the other contestant and smiled. "Hi! What's your name?" Stella asked the quirky skater girl. "Milan! Milan Abrar... Nice to meet you! What's your name?" Milan inquired. "Stella Wingsong!" The two smiled at each other and Sebastian interrupted the conversation. "Do you have like, a different religon or something?" Milan smiled at the flirty boy. "Yes! I'm Muslim... You fine with that?" Sebastian smiled at her. "Yeah! Why wouldn't I be?" Damian now walked up and put a hand on his shoulder. "Some people judge others... But we're not like that!" Damian smiled and Milan felt welcomed. "Well thanks guys..." Milan walked over next to Stella and smiled. "So is there any other contestants coming?" Vincent shrugged and Brenda answered her question. "Yeah... You read the application right? 16 contestants... With you we have 8 contestants..." Brenda said as she pulled out a book. "Are you sure your not goth?" Sebastian asked and Brenda glared at him.

"And there is half of the contestants! Keep watching to see the rest and the first challenge! Here on Total Drama Revolutions!" The host exclaimed as the 8 contestants looked at him... "Awwwwww, a commercial already! I just got here!" Isaiah glared at Milan. "Shut up! I'm trying to do my job!" Milan folded her arms. "At least I didn't talk about that huge welt on your head!" Isaiah now enraged trudged off and yelled for the makeup crew... "That dude has some major problems..." Vincent murmmered and everyone laughed and agreed with him.

_**(Insert commercial! Lol!)**_

"And we're back! To Total Drama Revolutions!" The host said. The welt was now notably invisable on his face. "Dude what happened to the welt?" Damian asked as Isaiah glared at him. "Cover up... A lot of girls use it..." Brenda said as she still continued to read the book. "I'm not a girl!" Isaiah screamed as another boat pulled up.

"Hey guys... I'm Alex... It's really awesome to be here!" Alex exclaimed as he walked across the dock and dropped his bags next to Jonah. "Not many bags there I see..." Jonah said as he examined the bags. "Yeah don't have to pack much... How long are we going to be here?" Alex asked the host. " Three months..." Alex mouth dropped. "Wish you had brought more bags huh?" Vincent mocked. "Are you serious?" Stella then came over and approached Alex. "You can borrow my clothes." Stella offered and Alex looked at her akwardly. "You're a girl... You know that?" Stella put her finger on her chin and walked away. "Crap! What am I going to do!" Brenda laughed and put her book up. "Wow..."

"I told you, to hold my bags you idiot! What do I even pay you for?" A girl had gotten off the boat and stared down the poor intern. "You don't pay me..." The girl now stands up straight and gives him a hundred doller bill. "Now. Go get my BAGS!" The intern rushes on the boat and brings back all 12 of her bags. "Everyone, please welcome... Evelyn!" She smiled and walked towards the other contestants. "Sorry about that outburst... People these days... You know?" Most of the contestants glare at her except Stella and Sebastian. "She's... Hot..." Sebastian's jaw drops and Ginny raised back again. "You're drooling on the dock!" Milan yells at Sebstian as he snaps out of his trance. "Thank you..." Milan looked confused as Evelyn got out a brush and started combing her hair. "My hair is so messy today! Ugh!" She brushes and brushes and accidentaly yanks some of her hair out. Ginny and Brenda start to laugh at her misfortune as she doesn't notice.

"Woooo! Let's get some big money! Yeah!" The jock leaped of the boat and landed face first on the dock. "Ow!" He gets up and smiles at everyone else. "I'm Bailey hahaha. Looks awesome so far... Can't wait for this competition to start... Yeah!" He notices Ginny and runs up to her. "Woah! You're hot!" Ginny smiled and rolled her eyes. "Do you know how many times I've gotten that today?" Evelyn then coughed and muttered something under her breath. "Concieted much?" She said to Ginny as Ginny glared at her. "Wow, tension already? I must be late..." Bailey muttered. "You know how girls are... drama,drama, and more drama..." Damian told the jock as he stares at the two girls. "Awesome!"

"Thank god someone normal! This is Adalyn Patricks everyone!" Adalyn got off the boat and calmly walked to the dock... "Hi... You guys are the other contestants right? This is going to be great!" Vincent smiles at her and she smiles back as Milan goes up and gives her a high-five. "What's up?" Milan asked. "Nothing much... Um, is there a bathroom on this island? I kinda have to go to the bathroom..." Isaiah nods. "You have to wait a few minutes... Someone, kinda blew the fumes in there. Isaiah glares at Jonah as he laughs. "Sorry, my bad..." Everyone laughs except Evelyn. "That's not funny... That is very disgusting!" Evelyn crosses her arms and Stella walks up to her. "Maybe, you should take... A major chill pill..." Evelyn gasps as everyone else laughs. "So not funny! I'm calling daddy!" Isaiah takes up her phone. "What are you doing?" Evelyn said angrily. "No, cell phones on the Island!" Adalyn then takes out her phone and hands it to the host. "Sorry... Didn't read that part in the brochure..." Adalyn admitted as she set her stuff down near Evelyn's 12 bags.

"Oh! Look who is here now! Guys, help me welcome the miracles! The twins! Cameron and Natalie Miracle!" They get off the boat and walk to their spots on the dock. "Look! The same set they used for Total Drama Island!" Cameron said excitedly as the female of the two didn't look as excited... "Yipee..." She muttered as she noticed a sketchbook laying on the ground. "Who's is this?" Adalyn raised her hand and picked up the sketchbook. "You draw?" Natalie asked the mysterious beauty... "Yeah! You wanna see some?" Adalyn asked and Natalie smiled. "That would be cool!" They go through her sketchbook as Cameron smiled at Adalyn. She blushed as she went back to showing Natalie the sketches. "Dude, what's with all the wierd stuff?" Sebastian asked the hypnotist. "I can hypnotize people! Wanna' see?" Sebastian backed away and looked worried. "No thanks..." Brenda then walked up to Cameron. "Can you show me?" Cameron smiled at her. "Sure."

The next boat pulled up and two people got out. "Matthew, Tara? Why are you guys on the same boat?" Isaiah asked. "His boat broke down so I had to ride with her or I wouldn't have been able to come. "That would have been less people to worry about..." Bailey said as Evelyn agreed with him. "So your name is Tara?" Stella walks up to her. "Yeah! What about you?" Stella smiled at her. "I'm Stella... Hang out with us kay'?" She points to her,Ginny and Brenda. "Sure!" Vincent looked at his watched and started glaring. "Okay we have 16 people now! Can we get this show going?" He yelled at the host as he smiled at all of the contestants. "We may start! Follow me kiddies!" He walks toward the elimination area and continues to smile at them.

"This is the famous elimination ceremony. 21 contestants have been sent home from here. 23 eliminations in total... Who knows what your fate is?" All the contestants exchange worried glances. "But don't worry no one is getting eliminated today..." The contestants relax a bit but still tense nontheless. "You will be able to air out your feelings through the confession cam. I'll give you all a bit to get aquainted with it..."

_-Confessional:Brenda-_

_"This place isn't so bad... It looked worse on t.v... I just have to hold my head up high and try to get through these challenges and some of these people... *Thinks about Evelyn and sighs*_

_-Confessional:Cameron-_

_"Wicked place! I am so gonna' win! I can tell. Even though I'm going to beat all of them I hope some of them stay in for a while like: Jonah or my sister of course. Or maybe... Adalyn *He blushes and runs out the confessional*_

_-Confessional:Stella-_

_"How exciting! The competition is finally starting! I wonder what's going to happen? Drama, Friendships and tons more! hahaha... I love Total Drama..."_

_-Confessional:Evelyn-_

_"No ones gotten on my nerves yet... That's a plus... Wait- *Thinks for a bit* I change my mind Ginny is going down! She'll be gone before she can pull in another guy!"_

_-Confessional:Damian-_

_"The confessional is in the bathroom? That's kinda disgusting... Well, anyways I've calmed down hahaha... I hope people weren't wierded out by that little burst of energy..."_

_-Confessional:Milan-_

_"This place is okay so far... There are a lot of cool people and cute guys... *Thinks about the guy and starts to blush* Wow! He's so hot!_

_-Confessional:Natalie-_

_"Cameron is way to hype about this place... Except for the jocks... Ugh! Why do jock even exist in this world! Calm down Natalie, just if Bailey and Ginny don't come up to you, you'll be alright..."_

_-Confessional:_ Alex-

"So again, I mess up... *He sighs and thinks about something, it seems to disturb him so he shakes head.* I'm not going to let that ruin my time here! I'm going to enjoy myself!*He then gets sad and walks out the confessional*

-Confessional:Sebastian-

"Hahahahahahaha... People here are so funny! Cameron is hilarious! He thinks he's 'cool' so hysterical... Other than that I have no problem with anybody..."

-Confessional:Matthew-

"This show from the first season reminds me of Friday the 13th! Summer camp much? Hahahahahaha. *An intern whispered something in his ear* I'm supposed to talk about this season? Nah..."

-Confessional:Vincent-

*Stares into the camera and sighs* "I hate this place... Someone please kill me... *He then looks worried* Not literally!"

-Confessional:Bailey-

"Ginny! Ginny! Ginny! She's smokin' hot! Hahahaha! Wow, I didn't know someone could be that hot!"

-Confessional:Tara-

"In my short time here so far... I already want to cause some trouble... What prank should I pull this time?"

-Confessional:Jonah-

"Isaiah is right... This place does stink hahahaha shouldn't have eaten all that stuff on the boat hehehe. *He accidently farts* Did I just fart in front of 10 million people? Oops."

-Confessional:Ginny-

*Walks in and passes out*

-Confessional:Adalyn-

*She walks in and steps on Ginny's body. She shrugs her shoulders and continues to talk.* "Natalie and Cameron are so awesome! Natalie is artistic like me! And Cameron is... Cameron is...*Starts to blush* Why does it smell like nachos in here?

"God! When I said try out the confessional, it doesn't mean rant for an hour! Now we're behind schedule!" Isaiah leads the campers to the mess hall and they all sit down. "Your bed are getting situated... Since you guys took so long in the confessional you won't have time to go to your cabins... Your challenge starts NOW! But, first the teams..." Evelyn rolled her eyes as the rest of the campers looked excited. First team sit on the left side of the table... Matthew Brown,

Tara Flanagan,

Alex Brown,

Stella Wingsong,

Vincent Woodhart,

Geniveve Rutter(Ginny),

Jonah Micah(Micah),

Brenda McKenzie,

You guys will be known as the Screaming Mutants! And the rest of you will be known as the Killer Zombiez, just for the readers-" Jonah looked confused. "Readers? What do you mean?" Isaiah avoided the question. "Killer Zombiez are: Cameron Miracle,

Natalie Miracle,

Bailey Little,

Adalyn Patricks,

Sebastian Black,

Evelyn Song,

Damian McWilliamson,

Milan Abrar,

Your challenge again starts now! Time for the moment of Reckoning! You're quality on the challenge will decide your fate... Your position on Total Drama Revolutions!)

(A/N: So how did you guys like it? Remember to review and tell me how I did:) There will be refrences to my other story so if you want to get the jokes you can read my other story and also I want to make a shoutout to HadesRising! He makes the best stories and you guys need to check him out... His story was the first story I've ever sent an OC in and his story inspired me to make my stories so review on his story and tell him I sent you and tell him he's a GREAT, GREAT, GREAT writer... Okayzeez bye!:)


	4. Episode 2

(A/N: I'm glad that I got pretty good reception on the first chapter!:) That's a good sign... I don't really have any announcements hahaha... I'm GOING to have another season featuring all of the contestants so if you have a problem with it please tell me! I'll also have some new people so those applications will be going out soon as soon as I decide basic stuff surrounding the second season... Okay enjoy the chapter!)

"Last time on Total Drama Revolutions! Our 16 contestants arrived to the Island... A freakshow of people but eh... Who's judging them? Oh I forgot... ME!" The host points to himself.

"There were friendships and their were conflicts but in the end... Well, people still hated each other hahaha... What will be the contestants first challenge and who will be our first eliminated? Find out today on Total Drama Revolutions!" The host threw a hardhat at one of the interns and it hit him in the head...

"Oops... Nurse!"

_**(Theme Song)**_

The contestants sit around in the mess hall conversing and all of a sudden Isaiah busts through the mess hall with a bulldozer.

"Oh Crap! Interns we're going to have to fix this!" The contestants laughed as Isaiah crawled out the bulldozer.

"You think it's funny? Wait till' the same happens to your cabins!" The campers then got quiet and awaited instructions.

"Dude... Why did you leave after you gave that speech with the intense cliffhanger about the first challenge?" Vincent asked as Isaiah threw a hardhat at him.

"No speaking right now sir!" Isaiah yelled at him. Vincent glared at him while Isaiah explained the first challenge.

"Now that he's out of the way... Let me explain the first part of the challenge..." He then threw everyone hardhats and everyone caught it except Jonah and everyone laughed.

"As you know construction workers go through very vigorous training to get prepared for the job so... I came up with a construction challenge!" Stella then smiled.

"That sounds really easy guys!" Isaiah laughed at this comment.

"That's what you think... You guys will be going through a dangerous obstacle course! The team with the most succesful run throughs gets an advantage in the next part of the challenge!"

_-Confessional:Damian-_

_"Things on this show are never easy on this show... I'm already regretting signing up..."_

_-Confessional:Cameron-_

_"We got this challenge in the bag! Yeah!"_

"What are you still doing sitting around? Let's get a move on people!" The host yelled as they all ran outside.

"This is the obstacle course?" Brenda asked as Isaiah shook his head.

"Any team want to go first?" They all looked away... Jonah then raised his hand and his team glared at him.

"Jonah! What are you doing?" Tara yelled at Jonah.

"Showing Isaiah our team has balls!" Jonah said proudly as the team glared at him...

"I don't think I have balls..." Stella said taking the comment too seriously.

"Screaming Mutants! You're up!" Ginny sighs and volunteers to go first.

"Ginny! You sure you want to go first?" Damian asked running up to her.

"Stop talking to the other team! Get over here Damian!" Evelyn yelled as Ginny glared at her. Damian sighs and goes back to his side.

_-Confessional:Ginny-_

_"That Evelyn is sooo Annoying! She better hope we don't win!"_

"Ready Ginny?" Isaiah asked as Ginny nodded her head. He blew a horn and Ginny ran through the obstacle course.

"Ahhhhhh! Are you trying to kill us Isaiah?" Ginny screamed as she ran through an arch with several giant swinging axes.

"More or less..."The evil host smiled as Ginny barely misses the ax. She then comes to a giant wall with nails randomly popping out in different places on the wall. Ginny starts climbing the wall with ease and the Screaming Mutants smile.

"It looks like it's to easy for her don't you think?" Isaiah then pulls out a TNT and presses down on the handle.

Ginny hops and speeds up climbing as she tries to avoid the explosions. "I hate you Isaiah!" Ginny then gets her foot caught on a rock, she tugs at it but it wouldn't budge. "Come on Ginny! You can do this!" Matthew yelled as she was finally able to pry her foot from the rock.

She made it over the wall and jumps down and runs to the next obstacle.

"No rock is going to slow me down!" Just then Ginny steps on a land mine and flies into the phiranna pool. The phirannas swarm around her as she quickly jumps out the pool.

"Was that fun Ginny?" Isaiah asked the soaking wet jockette.

"Does it _look_ like that was fun?" She yelled at the host and punched him in the face.

"Ow! What is it with you and hurting me?" The host yelled as his eye swells up. "Since you didn't fully finish the course that's no point for you..." Ginny looked angry as she trudged back to her team. Stella put her hand on her shoulder and Brenda and Tara exchanged worried glances.

"Okay... Who will go next from the Screaming Mutants?" Vincent pushed Jonah towards the obstacle course.

"You volunteered our team... You can go next..." Vincent said in a harsh tone as Jonah hung his head.

"I was thinking this obstacle course was NORMAL! Not some deathtrap!" Jonah yelled back to his teammates as Isaiah pushed him to the starting line.

"On your mark... Get set... GO!" The host blew a whistle as Jonah ran towards the axes.

He weaved through the axes with no problem and then jumped on the wall, everyone stared in amazement.

_-Confessional:Milan-_

_"He's like a freaking athletic monkey!"_

_-Confessional:Adalyn-_

_"I was not expecting that..."_

_-Confessional:Natalie-_

_"Maybe we'll get lucky and he'll accidentaly blow up from the land mines..."_

Jonah, now running through the land mines, succesfully made it through the course with ease.

"Surprisingly, Jonah made it through and gets a point for his team!" The Screaming Mutants cheer while Stella and Brenda hug him.

"Alright Screaming Mutants... Who else will be daring enough to go through the obstacle course?"

The Screaming Mutants smiled as Stella raised her hand.

"Yeah! Go Stella!" Ginny yelled wrapped in a towel now.

"And... Go!" Isaiah said as Stella took off.

"Yeah! This is awesome!" Stella screamed as she ran through the axes, she climbed the wall with ease and crossed the finish line.

"Yeah! That was soooo fun! Brenda, Tara! You guys should go..." Stella said as Brenda and Tara shrugged their shoulders.

"Let's go!" Tara yelled as she dragged Brenda with her.

They ran through the axes and one barely cut off some of Brenda's hair.

"Tara... We should slow down a bit..." Brenda said looking worried as she was hitting the side of the rock wall. Tara jumped down the wall and when she did Brenda flew into the phiranna pool as Tara tripped over the finish line.

"Ahhhhhhhh!" Brenda jumped out of the water with her clothes ripped off.

"Sorry..." Tara apologized as Brenda, soaking wet, glared at Tara.

"That's three points for the Screaming Mutants any other takers?" The host asked as Matthew ran to the axes.

"For the Screaming Mutants!" Matthew raised his arms in the air as he started to climb the wall.

"Be careful dude!" Sebastian yelled as an explosion was heard and Matthew fell on the ground burnt.

"You okay?" Isaiah asked the burnt camper.

"No..." Matthew mumbled.

"Interns!" The host yelled as two interns ran out carrying a stretcher. They picked up Matthew and brought him to the infirmary.

"Alex,Vincent you wanna save your team?" Vincent grabbed Alex and trudged through the obstacle course.

Vincent _Walked_ through the obstacle course while dragging a frightened Alex behind him.

"Stupid show... Stupid host... Stupid people..." Vincent murmmered as he walked through the mine field. They crossed the finish line and Alex lay there looking terrified.

"Five points for the Screaming Mutants! Killer Zombiez, you think you can do better?" Isaiah asked as most of the team were looking uncertain.

"I'll go! And Cameron will go with me!" Evelyn said as Adalyn and Natalie glared at her.

"Ummm... I was going to go with my sister..." Cameron said as Evelyn grabbed his hand and ran through the course.

"Evelyn! Get back here!" Natalie and Adalyn said in unison, they then looked at each other exchanging nervous glances.

"We're winning this Cameron! I won't allow failure!" Evelyn yelled at Cameron as they both hit landmines and landed in a tree.

"Dang it!" Evelyn yelled as Cameron's branch broke and he fell on top of a bear.

"Sorry bear... Please don't hurt me Mr. Bear!" But the bear ignored and mauled him.

"Cameron!" Natalie and Adalyn both yelled in unison once again. They ran to him and Natalie beat up the bear as Adalyn cradled him in her lap.

"Someone get those two interns again..." Isaiah said as they ran out and loaded Cameron on the stretcher.

"Adalyn... Natalie. Since you guys are already here, you wanna' do the challenge next?" Milan asked the two as Natalie stood and walked away.

"I'm not doing it until Cameron is back on his feet!" Adalyn then agreed.

"I'm not doing it if Natalie is not doing it!" Adalyn yelled as the rest of the team looked dissapointed.

"Is that your final answer ladies?" Isaiah asked the two girls as they nodded their heads.

"The Screaming Mutants win the first part of the challenge!" The host announced.

"What? How?" Milan asked Isaiah.

"Four people didn't cross... So you guys couldn't possibly win with a remaining four people..." Isaiah explained as Evelyn glared at the two girls.

_-Confessional:Evelyn-_

_"I now officially hate this team! Refusing a challenge over some... GUY! Ahhhhhhhhhhh!"_

_-Confessional:Cameron-_

_*Now in a full body cast besides his head* "It was really sweet for Natalie and Adalyn to skip the challenge for me... But, unfortunatly they will probably be in the bottom two for today..."_

"Since the Screaming Mutants win they get a special advantage in the next part of the challenge!" The Screaming Mutants smiled as the Killer Zombiez frowned.

"They get this large bundle of sticks!" The Screaming Mutants then looked confused.

"How is this going to help during the challenge?" Vincent asked as a pile of sticks were layed in front of them.

"You're next challenge is a cabin building exercise recycled from season 4! If you never heard of it let me explain... This is the challenge where our quiet girl Myra was eliminated for her pestering and annoying behavior..." The host explained while Sebastian frowned.

"You still haven't explained the challenge..." Sebastian said as the rest of the campers agreed.

"Fine! Your challenge is to build a log cabin out of the materials provided..." Bailey looked around.

"Dude, our team doesn't have any materials..." Evelyn then pulled off a tree branch from a nearby tree.

"We obviously have to get our materials some other way..." The host smiled.

"At least someone from the loser team knows what they're doing... We have a time limit for the show so your time starts NOW!"

The campers all scrambled to do their jobs as the Killer Zombiez stood calmly.

"Since I am self procclaimed team captain, I'll tell you guys what to do..." Evelyn said as she pointed smugly to herself.

"Who made you team captain?" Cameron asked still in a wheelchair and a full body cast.

"Are you stupid! Do you not know what self procclaimed means? Mr... Accident prone!" Evelyn yelled at her fellow teammate.

"Hey! If I remember right you were the one who caused his injury!" Natalie yelled as the rest of the team stood back and watched.

"I agree with Natalie!" Adalyn jumped in.

"If I remember right you two were the ones who threw the challenge! I would watch who you're talking to before you get eliminated..." Evelyn countered as Damian broke up the fight.

"Come on ladies, we're way behind!" They glance at the other team and see that they're halfway done...

"Go get some wood! I'll stay here and find some sap to glue the pieces together!" Evelyn pushed Natalie into the wood and surprisingly Natalie didn't say anything back.

_-Confessional:Natalie-_

_"I haven't even been here a whole day! And, I already hate this girl! But I have to admit, she does have good leadership for the team. She's still a bi*** though..."_

Adalyn pushes Cameron in the wheelchair but accidently trips, forcing Cameron out of his seat and flying into a tree.

"Oops... Sorry Cameron!" Adalyn rushes to him and a couple of apples fall and hit them. Adalyn and Cameron then slip into unconscienceness(Did I spell that right? Lol)

Meanwhile the Screaming Mutants are quickly fixing their cabin.

"Oh wow! This cabin is already starting to look beautiful! I love it!" Stella jumped up and down as Ginny tried to calm her down.

"Girls... A little help here!" Tara and Matthew were struggling to hold the cabin up. Vincent and Jonah then rush to help them leaving their side unattended.

"Oh no! Guys!" Brenda yelled as the whole cabin fell down.

"No!" Alex yelled as the host came walking past.

"Times up! Put down all tools and wood!" the Killer Zombiez had just emerged from the wood carrying little material. While Bailey is struggling to carry Adalyn and Cameron.

"We didn't even get to start!" Milan yelled as Bailey fell to the ground dropping Adalyn and Cameron.

"Too bad... Screaming Mutants... You're cabin?" They all glared at Vincent and Jonah.

"Well... Since you guys do at least have... Some form of structure... Screaming Mutants win! Again!" Isaiah shouted as Adalyn and Cameron woke up.

"Did we win?" Cameron asked.

"No! We didn't!" Natalie responded as the rest of the team walked away.

_-Confessional:Matthew-_

_"First win of the season! Yeah!"_

_-Confessional:Tara-_

_"Winning the first challenge feels great! I'm staying longer! Yeah!"_

_-Confessional:Alex-_

_"Winning is cool... I can say that... I just kinda' feel bad for the other team... They're just so... Unorganized."_

_-Confessional:Bailey-_

_"Losing sucks! The only upside of today is that I know I'm not going home first!"_

_-Confessional:Sebastian-_

_"That Evelyn scares me... And... Her personality... But... It's kinda' a turn on you know?"_

_-Confessional:Cameron-_

_*Still in a body cast* "I... Am... Hurting... Everywhere."_

The next scene takes place at the campfire ceremony where Isaiah is holding a plate of seven delicious looking smores.

"Killer Zombiez... I have seven smores on my plate that means one of you won't be getting this tasty treat... If you don't recive a smore you are kicked off the show and you can NEVER come back! First smore goes to... Bailey..."

"Yes!" Bailey gets up and grabs his smore.

"Sebastian,Milan and Damian... You three are all safe..." They smiled and grabbed their smore one by one.

"Natalie and Adalyn... You two are both safe..." Natalie smiles as she gets up as Adalyn looks worried.

"Evelyn and Cameron... This is the final smore of the night... The final smore goes to...

...

...

...

...

...

..

..

..

..

..

.

.

.

.

.

Evelyn!" Evelyn gets up and takes her smore while Natalie looked shocked.

"What! How is she safe? This vote was rigged!" Natalie looks sad as Adalyn pushes him towards the dock of shame.

"I'm so sorry Cameron... It was my fault you were eliminated..." Adalyn sighed as Cameron smiled.

"Don't worry... This isn't the last of me... I promise..." Adalyn then kisses him on the cheek and pushes him onto the boat of losers. She walks back and smiles...

_-Confessional:Evelyn-_

_"Cameron's elimination was easy to conduct... Damian,Sebastian and Bailey were easy to manipulate...and Milan was a little hesitant but responded nonetheless... This is going to be a great season..."_

"And that does it for the second episode of Total Drama Revolutions! Will Vincent ever stop annoying me with his stupid questions? And will Evelyn run her team into shape? Who will be the next to go... Find out next time!"

**Natalie: Evelyn**

**Cameron: Evelyn**

**Bailey: Cameron**

**Adalyn: Evelyn**

**Sebastian: Cameron**

**Evelyn: Cameron**

**Damian: Cameron**

**Milan: Cameron**

_**Evelyn: 3**_

_**Cameron: 5**_

(A/EN: Sorry about the long wait... Student Council, Key Club and LGBT Club is a LOT to handle at school, I've just been so tired after school it's not even funny! But enough about me... This chapter is finally out! You like it? I changed my writing style so tell me if you like or not:) Next chapter will be out... Eventually... Next Sat. at the latest but I did better at my updates:) Review and share and I'll see you guys next week!:))


	5. Episode 3

The scene opens to Isaiah holding a packet of paper and a picket sign that reads 'For sale.'

"Last time on Total Drama Revolutions! Our 16 campers arrived on the island and got a little acuainted with each there were conflicts,crushes and a whole lot of drama! They had to battle a vicious obstacle course where surprisingly... Our fine jockette just couldn't handle... Not to fret guys... The Screaming Mutants won in the end and Cameron was sent home first. What challenge will we have in store for today and who will be eliminated in our most dramatic elimination ceremony ever! Find out today on TOTAL DRAMA REVOLUTIONS!"

_(Theme Song)_

"Guys look! It's like Isaiah built a giant lifesize doll house for us! I want to play in it first!" Stella exclaimed running over to the huge house that seemed to be unusually tall.

_-Confessional:Vincent-_

_"A lifesize doll house? This girl has to have some mental issues or something! No one can be that dumb! Or happy!"_

She rushes into the house and her team looks worried.

"Stella you shouldn't run in there... It looks pretty suspicious!" Damian said but it was already too late, a blinding light flashed inside the windows and illuminated the front of the house.

"Oh no! Stella!" Bailey then rushes inside the house and shortly after a blue bright light flashes in front of the house.

"You're not supposed to follow the enemy in there!" Evelyn yells.

Just then Isaiah comes out of nowhere holding the pickett sign and some papers.

"You missing a few people?"

Vincent now angry yelled at the young man. "Of course we are! You know we are, now stop messing around!"

Isaiah then laughed and threw the items at both teams.

"Your first challenge is to go in there and find your missing teammates... First team to find their teammates and manage to make it outside first wins the first part of the challenge!" Everyone exchanges nervous glances with each other.

"What's the catch?" Isaiah then threw another pickett sign into the entrance and a laser zapped it until it disentegrated. "That's the catch... The whole place is booby trapped!"

Jonah then laughed.

"You said booby"

Isaiah rolled his eyes.

"Killer Zombiez, you're going to have a tough time with the looks of your team... I'll be on my way, have fun kiddies!"

_-Confessional:Natalie-_

_"He explains this challenge like it's super easy... It's not easy it's very hard!"_

_Jonah is heard laughing outside the confessional._

_"That's what she said! hahahahaha!_

_"I'm going to slap you Jonah!"_

**Screaming Mutants:**

"So how are we going to get past the lasers?" Ginny asked her team while everyone thought.

"What if we blinded the laser?" Matthew asked and Vincent looked at him as if he were stupid.

"Blind the lasers? Really? You know how stupid that sounds Matthew? You're stupid!" Vincent shouted as Ginny accidently drops her brush, the brush then rolls to the doorway.

"No not my brush!" She tried to grab it but it was disenigrated by the lasers before she could get to it.

"Nooooooooooo!" Ginny screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Hey, just calm down I have a plan!" Alex pulled out a rope from his front pocket and lassoed the camera.

"You brought a rope with you?" Tara asked as Alex tugged at the camera.

"Yeah! I found it in the cabin... Can you guys help me pull this camera off?" Tara and Brenda agreed and the both helped tug at the laser but it wouldn't budge.

Meanwhile the Killer Zombiez went around to the back.

**Killer Zombiez:**

"We like so have this challenge in the bag guys! We're gonna' win!" Natalie exclaimed as they ran to the back only to find that the back door is also booby trapped.

"Way to jinks us freak!" Evelyn said as she kicked dirt towards Natalie and Natalie then has a coughing attack.

"Come on! There is no need to get mad at her it was your idea to go around the back anyway!" Adalyn screamed at Evelyn.

Evelyn gasps.

_-Confessional:Evelyn-_

_"Is she trying to pin this on me? My plan was well thought out! I'm team captain! I don't see her coming up with any great ideas!"_

Evelyn and Adalyn begin to fight as Sebastian notices a ladder extending all the way to the top floor.

"Hmmm... Guys?" Evelyn and Adalyn are still fighting.

"We should just go..."

Milan starts climbing the ladder and everyone follows except Sebastian and Natalie.

"We should tell them this isn't right..." Natalie looked sad for a minute.

"Why would we stay? If they keep on arguing it will give us someone to vote off..." Bailey said as he bumped into Damian.

"Will you go!" Damian looked down and looked very frightened.

"I'm sorry I just don't like heights..." Bailey glares at Damian and if somehow was communicating with Bailey he started to climb up even faster.

"Don't worry Natalie... I'll stay down here with these two... You go." Natalie looked worried.

"You sure?"

Sebastian gave her a reassuring smile.

"I'm sure..."

Natalie hugs him.

"You're soooo nice!" Natalie then starts to climb up the ladder herself.

"Be safe Natalie!"

She smiles.

"I will! You too!"

Sebastian glances at the still fighting Evelyn and Adalyn.

"I doubt it!"

Natalie giggles and follows the rest of her team inside the building.

_-Confessional:Natalie-_

_"Sebastian is such a sweetheart! Stying behind like that... I really admire him... He'll be a great ally to have and a great friend!"_

_-Confessional:Sebastian-_

_"I didn't really want to stay behind and endure the drama but, what kind of man would I be if I didn't? I certainly didn't want Natalie or anybody to hear what they were saying in that conversation..."_

**Screaming Mutants:**

The Mellow Notes are still tugging at the camera besides Vincent,Matthew and Ginny.

"Why is this thing so hard to pull out?"

Ginny now filing her nails seemed to get over the loss of her brush very quickly.

"Maybe cause it's not meant to be pulled out! We're wasting our time!" She stood up suddenly, at this moment Matthew was now standing up too.

"I have an idea!"

Vincent now glared at Matthew.

"No! No more of your ideas! It's my turn to do something!"

Everyone falls down to the floor from pulling to hard.

"Ow! I got rope burn!" Brenda blows on his hands to cool them down as Vincent examines the camera.

"Hmmm... Someone hand me Evelyn's nail filer!" Tara runs over to the cabins, grabs Evelyn's purse hands it to Vincent.

Vincent then hops up and the lasers go crazy.

"Ahhhhh! What are you doing?" Tara yelled as she ducked for cover.

"Stupid camera stay still!" Vincent then starts filing the end of the camera and it eventually breaks off...

"Yes!"

Everyone then smiles and runs inside the building.

"What no thank you?"

_-Confessional:Vincent-_

_"People are just so rude on this show!"_

Once they got inside they came to a room with no windows just plain white.

"What the hell?" Vincent looked behind him and realized the door had blended in with the walls so there was no telling where the exit was.

"Oh, Come on!" Ginny yelled as she tried to find a way out.

Just then a huge hand came out from the ceiling and grabbed Brenda and Jonah.

"Where did they go?" Matthew started yelling and you could tell that it annoyed the rest of the campers.

"Shut up!" Everyone shouted.

"We'll get through this will get a hold of yourself!" Vincent slapped some sense into Matthew.

_-Confessional:Matthew-_

_"My cheek will be feeling that for weeks... ..."_

**Killer Zombiez:(Sebastian,Evelyn and Adalyn)**

The girls were still arguing but it had seemed to mellow down a bit.

Sebastian was sleeping on the floor when he suddenly felt a kick to his rib.

"Ow!" He looked up to find an angry Adalyn and Evelyn.

"Where is the rest of the team!" They both said in unison as Sebastian yawned.

"They went on without you because you were fighting so much." Evelyn seemed furious while Adalyn seemed to be calmer.

"Why didn't you let us know!" She now grabbed Sebastian by the coller and Adalyn tried to break it up.

"I did! Several times!" Adalyn now managed to pry Evelyn from Sebastian.

"Sebastian! you are a complete bi-" Adalyn interrupted her.

"A giant hand!" They all started yelling as the hand grabbed the three of them and pulled them inside the building.

The Zombiez inside had problems too... Due to the fact that the building had somehow turned into a volcano.

"How is this even possible!" Natalie exclaimed as she was suddenly grabbed by the giant hand.

"What the hell?" Milan looked puzzled.

"Run!" Damian screamed as they all hopped on the rocks to get them to safety.

**Screaming Mutants:**

"Ahhhhh! How are we suddenly in the tundra!" Alex yelled.

"I don't know but this building doesn't make any sense what so ever!" Tara yelled as she tripped over a penguin and falls through the crack of ice.

"Tara!" Brenda yelled as she ran over to the crack and dived in.

The rest of the team looked down and saw the hand grab them and pulled them even lower down.

"Do you think the other team is having as much trouble as us?" Alex asked.

"With how crazy our run is I'd say yes!" The remaining members of the team run through explosions as the tundra suddenly turns into a war zone in the Amazon.

_-Confessional:Ginny-_

_"I'm really starting to wonder if I'm still sane or not..."_

"This place is really starting to get on my nerves! Is Stella really worth it?" Matthew asked as he barely escaped death from getting shot at.

"Stella? No. Winning? Yes." Vincent said as he hit one of the men and took one of the guns from him.

"I am not losing this challenge!" he starts shooting everyone and they dissapear as he shoots them.

"Good job Vincent! just keep doing that and we can get out of this place!" Matthew exclaimes as the giant hand comes back and snatches up Ginny and Alex.

_-Confessional:Vincent-_

_"I don't know what happened but it's like I got this surge of energy and I just felt like shooting something... It felt great!"_

**Killer Zombiez:**

"So as I was saying I would make the ideal leader! So you guys should make me leader!" Milan raised her head up high and smiled.

"We don't need a leader! Our team is fine how it is!" Bailey yelled at Milan.

"Yes we do! Do you see how many people we have left?" She points to Damian as he gets picked up by the giant hand.

"You're not the only person on the team Milan! Others would love to be considered for being the team captain!" Bailey exclaimed.

Milan looked at him and then looked sad.

"I'm starting to sound like Evelyn... Sorry Bailey...?" They stop arguing and smile at each other.

"I'm going to go alright? Alright." Bailey walks off in another direction alone as Milan looks worried when Bailey walks off.

"Our team is so done for..." Bailey sighs as he continues to walk forward.

_-Confessional:Bailey-_

_"Being on this team is like being with a group of alligators! They help each other than eat each other alive! Evelyn,Adalyn and Natalie for example..." _

**Screaming Mutants:**

"Thank god that's over and done!" Vincent said as he layed on what felt like to be hard pavement...

"Hey where's the rest of our team?" Matthew looked around and shrugged his shoulders

"Maybe they went to go pee... I never noticed them leave..." Vincent yelled at the top of his lungs.

"You stupid non-observant as-" Matthew then ripped out a piece of a tree still remaining from the Amazon scene.

"I have an idea!" Vincent at this point gave up there was no need to even try he was determined they were going to lose anyway.

"Matthew, enough of your ideas." Vincent spoke with sadness in his voice.

"Who was I thinking we were going to win anyway?"

_-Confessional:Matthew-_

_"Vincent gives up too easy! We're going to make it out of here and it's going to be thanks to one of my ideas!"_

Matthew threw the branch in mid air and it struck the wall with such force that it got stuck.

"What are you doing?" Vincent asked as he stared at Matthew.

"Going to break down the wall! Give me Evelyn's purse..." Vincent looked at him as if he were crazy.

"Are you crazy? She'll kill me if you do something to this thing! She doesn't even know I have it!"

Matthew snatches up the purse and ties it to the tree branch. "This should be heavy enough..."

he pulled the purse back and released it and the wall broke into little pieces. "Matthew! You idiot!Now what am I gonna' tell Evelyn!" he screamed as he attacked Matthew.

"Vincent! Ow! The wall!" he glances up and a shine of hope glimmers in his eyes.

"We can still win! I hope her purse was worth it..." Matthew now bruised up gets up.

"And I hope my face was worth it..." They walk through the wall not knowing what to expect.

It was the moment of truth...

**Killer Zombiez:(Bailey)**

"Why did I get stuck with this team! Vincent and especially Ginny the beautiful seems like a better decision compared to loser Zombiez...!"

Bailey screamed as he ran into a wall from not paying attention.

"Ow!" The Bailey examined the wall.

"This wall doesn't seem very stable." Bailey told himself as he knocked on the wall.

_-Confessional:Bailey-_

_"I knew that my moment to shine would come eventually... Maybe I should be team captain!"_

Meanwhile Milan is walking through a desert hoping that she can find just a taste of water.

"I need... Water!" Milan passes out on the ground.

"I'm going to die out here!"

Just then a cactus appeared out of no where right in front of her.

"WATER!"

she runs toward the cactus but was immediatly stopped by a force hitting him in the stomach. She flew into a wall and barely had the chance to glance up. That's when she saw the giant scorpion slowly making it's way towards her.

"Oh crap... Maybe I should have stayed with Bailey..."

She runs away barely avoiding the scorpion's tail once he assumed she was away he checked to make sure she wasn't injured. Sure enough she was, on her right rib cage she had a huge gash that ran from the top of her hip to the middle of her rib.

_-Confessional:Milan-_

_"Isaiah is definetly trying to kill me..."_

Once the scorpion was about to strike his prey, a not-so-miracle happened.

The scenery changed.

All had changed besides the cactus, she knew if he could get to the cactus she would be safe... The scenery was now a small lake big enough to fit a great white... And that's exactly what it held. Milan now felt a new danger swimming towards her at about 45mi hr. Milan swam in the same direction as if playing chicken with the shark. It had worked! Milan had barely missed the shark and reached the prickly cactus. She didn't care if it's spines were going into her or not, all she cared was that she was safe. The water drained and Milan felt a wave of exaughstion go through her. She had fought a giant scorpion and a Great White all in one day. Damian better appreciate it...

**Screaming Mutants:**

This last room was... Well, just a room. Regular windows, the only thing strange about the room is that there was a long vertical collumn in the middle of the room. There was a noticable door on the side and Vincent ran up to it.

"Matthew! I hear talking in there! Guys is that you?"

he yelled hoping to get an answer it took a minute but finally he heard something.

"Vincent!Matthew! We're in here! Stella is in here too! Wait... I am Stella... I'm in here too!" A voice shouted from the collumn.

Vincent tugged at the door but it wouldn't open.

"Dang! It's not opening!"

Matthew started to pull but instead the doorknob came off.

"Matthew! Look what you did!"

he yelled at Matthew and didn't notice Milan sneak in and run to a 2nd vertical collumn in the room. She also started tugging at the door but nothing happened but then she noticed it. The collumn didn't have a roof! If she can get in there and somehow pull them up from the prison they would win! Milan starts climbing the collumn when Vincent noticed him.

"When did she get in here? Hurry Matthew! Bust the door down!"

Matthew started kicking the door hoping it would come down. Nothing happened...

Milan now reached the top and found a vine probably left over from the Amazon scene.

"Milan!You're amazing!" Damian shouted as he jumped on to the vine and climbed out.

Now all of the Killer Zombiez were out they all climbed down and ran towards the door. Matthew was still not able to kick the door down so Vincent filed the lock and was able to break it which opened the door.

"Way to go Vincent!" Ginny shouted as the rest of the team ran out the room and into the hallway.

It was going to be a close race...

Isaiah sat outside drinking a martini when he saw a bright red light flash inside the building.

"Wow! Someone is taking this challenge seriously..."

Just then a team found their way outside and they all cheered.

"Killer Zombiez! congratulations! You won the first part of the challenge!"

Milan stared at Isaiah as if he were crazy.

"First? I just been through hell and back and you're telling me that was the FIRST plart of the challenge?"

Isaiah nodded his head and Milan then started to cry, Sebastian patted her on the back.

"So we have to wait for the other team to make it out..." Isaiah said as the other team ran out the building.

Seconds later the building exploded.

"That was very nerve-wracking... Please tell me we're done!" Stella begged as Isaiah smiled.

"Nope. That was just the first part of the challenge!"

Everyone groaned as Vincent yelled.

"Follow me and I'll explain the next part of the challenge..."

Everyone trudged along hoping that the day was almost over.

_-Confessional:Damian-_

_"Milan really wanted to win... I thought I was going to be in there forever! Thanks Milan!"_

_-Confessional:Adalyn-_

_"This is all Evelyn's fault if she didn't instigate a fight we would have so won faster! I hate that girl!"_

Isaiah led the campers to the mess hall where a bunch of art supplies were set up.

"What are we doing arts and crafts? We're not first graders Chris!" Isaiah glared at Vincent.

"Can I explain the challenge first?"

Vincent was about to say something but Brenda put her hand over his mouth.

"You may explain..." She smiled as Vincent gave her a dirty look.

"You guys will be redesigning the house you just went in and a poster. A _persuasive _poster that will make me want to buy your house." Everyone frowned except Natalie and Adalyn who started clapping.

"Best presentation wins! Now go!"

Everyone got their art supplies ready and started working.

"Oooh! Let me and Natalie design the poster! I'm really good at art!" Adalyn pronounced.

"That's a good idea we need a plan! Adalyn and Natalie will work on the poster while Bailey and Sebastian work on the house! Milan and I will do the presentation. The Damian, supervise." Evelyn looked at everyone and it seemed no one objected.

Meanwhile the Screaming Mutants were having trouble with the project.

"Give me the super glue!" Vincent demanded.

"No! I'm using it!" Alex retorted.

They fought over the super glue and in the midst of it they accidentally squirt some in Matthew's private area.

"Oh no! It's hardening!"

Matthew falls to the ground while Jonah looks sorry for him.

"We need to get it together guys! We have a challenge to win!" Ginny said as she held up his right hand in a fist.

"I agree with Ginny!"

Vincent looks bored.

"I'm not doing anything! This challenge is for little kids!"

Tara stares at him with amazement.

"You're gonna' give up and let the team down because you don't want to do an art project?"

Vincent thinks about it.

"Yep."

_-Confessional:Tara-_

_"What is his problem? He needs to get with the program and help! He's a sore loser! And a poser! He is the worst person I've ever met! He's so annoying!_

Natalie and Adalyn are both working on the poster while the rest do their respective jobs Evelyn assigned.

_-Confessional:Evelyn-_

_"I can't belive how great this is going! This challenge is so ours!"_

"Careful Natalie! Your hard exterior might flow inside of our house!" Natalie now fed up with Evelyn gets in her face.

"Careful! Evelyn if you sit down to much your prone to get a hemroid! You lazy slacker!"

Evelyn grimaces.

"Hahahaha! You're so funny punk... Loser!"

Sebastian walks by and rolls his eyes.

"Do you mind not getting into a fight Evelyn! We kinda' have a challenge to do!"

Evelyn storms off.

"I'm on a team full of jerks!" Everyone looks concerned.

"I'll go talk to her..." Sebastian volunteers but Natalie grabs his arm.

"No! Let her go! We don't need her on the team anyway!"

Sebastian sits back down and gets to work again.

"Are you guys almost done with the house?" Sebastian asked as he looked over to the unmade house.

"Does it look like we're almost done with the house!"

Damian sits on the counter watching everybody else work. "Hey Sebastian?" Sebastian looked over to Damian.

"Yeah?"

Damian thought about the question and decided to ask it.

"What do you think about Geniveve... Oops! I mean Ginny?" Sebastian laughs and answers his question.

"She is hot... hahaha... But, I don't think she's into flirts at all...Maybe you have a chance?" Sebastian continued to work on the house.

"I think I do... She seems really cool too! You think we would be a good couple?..."

Sebastian thought about it.

"We'll see..."

The Screaming Mutants are still working on their house and poster but theirs is taking a lot longer due to the arguing.

"Matthew! Did you wash your hands before you started finger painting?" Vincent yelled.

"No. Why?" Matthew looked at him as if he didn't do nothing wrong...

"Well you realize there are dirt marks on our poster!"

Vincent crumpled up the poster and got another piece of paper.

"What was that for? Buddy?" Matthew asked.

"It was messed up! And I am not you're buddy Matthew!"

Matthew just ignored him and kept on painting.

"Come on hurry up people! We don't have much time left!" Vincent shouted to his teammates.

"We're going as fast as we can Vincent..." Stella procclaimed.

"Well go faster!" Vincent stomped his foot down.

Everyone sighed and went back to work.

"Come on guys! This isn't that bad... We're almost done!"

Everyone agreed and started rushing to get done.

_-Confessional:Vincent-_

_"I should be a public speaker!"_

"Times up everyone! Time to show your artistic talents! Let's start with the Killer Zombiez! Come on up!" The Killer Zombiez cheered as Evelyn and Milan brought up a poster and a perfect looking house. "Oh wow! That looks pretty good Killer Zombiez! Who did the poster?" Adalyn and Natalie raised their hands. "Since this poster is so beautiful and I'm feeling generous. You two have individual immunity if you guys lose next challenge!" Natalie and Adalyn hugged while the rest of the team looked angry. "That is so unfair! What about the team captain!" Evelyn yelled out in frustration. "Who made you team captain?" Milan asked raising her eyebrow. "Me! I'm the most fit for being team captain!" Everyone ignored her and Milan presented the two projects. "This is our house with a gorgeous oceanview and different color lights each time you turn on the lights. And for the finish your own personal massage person! hehehe" Milan looked at Isaiah akwardly. Isaiah gave no sign of satisfaction or a sign of dissapointment. "You guys may go back, Screaming Mutants! It's your turn!" Matthew brought out their two projects and right when he was about to unveil it he dropped them. "Oh no!" the rest of the team was furious. The house was destroyed but the poster was still intact. "Here's the poster we made!" Matthew showed him the poster. It was all crumpled tracked with dirt marks and a shoe print in the middle. Matthew realized he picked up the wrong poster and threw away the other poster. "Crap!"

_-Confessional:Vincent-_

_"He is so dead!"_

"That presentation sucked! Killer zombiez, you guys are the winners! You have persuaded me to buy your house! So you're safe!" The Killer Zombiez cheered and Evelyn walked back in after going outside to yell(Once again). "What happened?" Sebastian ran and hugged Evelyn as Natalie looked at him angrily. "We won! Hahaha!" Evelyn looked happy for once and cheered with the rest of her team. "You got lucky Evelyn..." Adalyn smiled. "Whatever." The Killer Zombiez ran out the mess hall and went into their cabin. "Screaming Mutants, Sorry but you're going to have to get rid of someone... So pick your favorite loser and vote them out hahaha..." Isaiah walked out of the mess hall and left a depressed Screaming Mutants. "Well I know who is going home..." Vincent storms off slamming the door of the mess hall. "I agree with him Matthew!" Ginny also walks away and everyone else follows besides Matthew. "Guys? Come on!"

Later in the Killer Zombiez cabin they were partying and Natalie and Adalyn were singing while Damian just watched. "Damian! Come join us!" Adalyn yelled as she tried to pull him off the bed. "I'm good Adalyn, you guys have fun!" Damian said as he was texting on his phone. "Who are you texting?" Adalyn now curious looked at his looked at his phone... "No one!" Damian now defensive stormed off. "What did you do?" Natalie asked. "I have no idea..."

_-Confessional:Damian-_

_"I hate to be mean to my friends but Adalyn just can not see this!"_

_Damian glances down at his phone._

_"No, she can never see this..."_

_-Confessional:Adalyn-_

_"I'm going to find out what Damian's secret is! Even if it kills me! I hope it doesn't kill me..."_

Back at the Screaming Mutants cabin, everyone was tense with the exception of Vincent and Ginny who were getting ready for the elimination ceremony. "Do you have to do all that for just an elimination ceremony Ginny?" Ginny looked at Vincent like he was crazy. "Duh! i always have to look good on any occasion! And this definetly is a special occasion..." Vincent now looked confused. "What's the special occasion?" Ginny looked smugly into the mirror as she did her makeup. "A mistake is going home..." Vincent looked even more confused now. "Who?" Ginny put her hand on her teammate's shoulder. "You'll see..." Ginny then walked out the bathroom with just a towel on and many of the guys whistled and hollered. "Nice bod Ginny!..." Bailey said as she walked by. "Thanks boys! Today is going to be amazing!" She walks outside and gets her clothes from the laundry room. She sat and thought about the elimination ceremony... It was going to be the first of many great eliminations...

**Elimination Ceremony:**

"And here we are! The second elimination ceremony ever! You guys excited?" Everyone looks at him and glares. "Okay people you don't have to be so serious all the time you know..." Jonah's face lit up. "I know!" Isaiah rolled his eyes and got out a plate of smores... "When I call your name come up and get your delicous, gooey, camp treat... If you don't recive a smore... You'll have to walk the dock of shame and catch the boat of losers... And be the SECOND person to be eliminated from Total Drama Revolutions! And you can never come back... EVER!" The campers now looked scared and awaited for their name. "The first smore goes to...Alex!" Alex smiled and grabbed his smore. "This looks delicous!" Chris pushed him to the side. "You're ruining the dramatic effect!" Alex frowned and stood on the left of him. "Next smore goes to...Tara! Along with Jonah!" They both got up and grapped their smore. "Stella and you also get one..." Now everyone except two campers had recieved a smore. Those two were Vincent and Matthew. "Last smore... " Vincent got anxious... So much that he could fall out of his seat. "Matthew and Vincent... Matthew, you ruined the whole project plus you messed up when you tried to rescue Stella... And there's Vincent you gave up on the projects completly and-" Vincent was now tired of listening. "Hurry this up before I seriously punch you in the face!" Isaiah looked at both of them... "The final smore goes to..." Isaiah pauses for dramatic effect. "Hurry up!" Ginny yelled. "Vincent..." Vincent comes up and grabs his smore and Ginny frowns. "Matthew, I'm sorry bro... It's time for you to go..." Matthew gets up and walks off towards the boat. "You guys will regret this! You just voted out one of the strongest players!" Vincent laughed at Matthew as he got on the boat. "Strongest player my ass! Hahahaha!" Isaiah then walked up toward the camera. "And that concludes this episode of Total Drama Revolutions! Will Adalyn ever find out Damian's secret? Will Natalie and Evelyn survive another episode? And will Damian ever hook up with Ginny? Find out next episode of Total Drama Revolutions!"

**Matthew: Vincent**

**Tara: Matthew**

**Alex: Matthew**

**Stella: Vincent**

**Vincent:Matthew**

**Ginny: Vincent**

**Jonah: Matthew**

**Brenda: Matthew**

**Vincent: 3**

**Matthew: 5**

**(Ginny voted for Vincent! 0.0)**

(A/N: That was episode 3 of Fanfiction's hottest new Total Drama story hahaha... Just kidding... Or am I? I really enjoyed writing this chapter it was a lot of fun:) hehehe... Especially the first part of the challenge. If you have any questions or Ideas for future chapters please tell me! Don't hold back! I want to hear from my readers so please let me know that you're reading! I also want critiques so send those in too! Thanks For your time kiddies:) Oh! One more thing I'm going to have like small fun questions that will help me write and decide which two people to bring back! So here is my question:!

Q:Do you belive Matthew deserved to go home? If not, who do you think should have been eliminated?

Send me those answers! Either pm me or review...:) Okay now I'm gonna' go, bye!)


End file.
